


Project

by Creative_Zerox



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Alpha!Hiccup, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Male Character, Jock Hiccup, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nerd Jack Frost, Nerd!Jack, Omega Jack Frost, Omega Verse, Omega!Jack, jock!Hiccup, nerd!Jack Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Zerox/pseuds/Creative_Zerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiccup and Jack are paired together for an English assignment, they decide the best place to work on it would be Jack’s house. Then Hiccup finds Jack’s diary....</p><p>A/N:<br/>I revised this to not be in the A/B/O AU<br/>So.. If ABO isn't you're thing, the revised version is available!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Have fun reading!!
> 
> Some Additional Tags:  
> Jock/Nerd AU  
> Jock!Hiccup  
> Nerd!Jack  
> Hijack pairing  
> Omega!verse

"So, pairs for the assignment" The teacher looked down at a sheet of paper, listing the pairs, "Merida and Elsa, Rapunzel and Aster..." The teacher continued listing names. Hiccup listened back in as he heard his name, "Hiccup and Jack. Now, I expect them in by Monday. Class dismissed."  
Hiccup smirked as he knew that this would be a cakewalk, paired with the smartest guy in class, he could just sit back and let him work on it while he practised for the basketball tournament.  
Jack, on the other hand, groaned as he knew that he would have to do everything, why couldn't he have been paired with Rapunzel? She might be a bit of an airhead, but at least she tried to help.... But he was smiling slightly, he had the biggest crush on Hiccup, he knew that they could never go out, Hiccup being the school's star basketball player and straight, I mean he broke more heart than Jack has 'A's...  
\-----------  
"Jack, did you notice that Mr G put Alphas with Omegas and the Beta's together?" Rapunzel asked turning to Jack as they walked to the lunch hall.  
"He did?"  
"Yeah, me and Aster are both Betas, Merida and Elsa are Alpha and Omegas, and you and Hiccup Alpha and Omega."  
"Hmm... Interesting... Must be nothing, though..."  
\---------  
Jack received a facebook message from Hiccup as he was working on the project.  
'Hey I dnt wanna but Im bein forced to work on this w/ u. Can we meet at your place?'  
Jack sighed as he read it and replied.  
'Sure.... You know how to get here?'  
'Yeah, I'm still not gonna help tho.'  
'I guessed that....'  
After that Jack closed the chat and continued working on the project till he heard the door bell. Inhaling heavily, he got up and walked to the door, opening it to find Hiccup standing there looking pissed off.  
"I'm not happy about this either" Jack said glaring at him, "Come in, my parents are away for the weekend."  
"And you aren't throwing a party?" Hiccup questioned.  
"No, cause I like the quiet..." There was a pause as the boys awkwardly looked at each other, "My rooms through there, you want anything?"  
"Uhhmm... A soda?" Jack walked away into what Hiccup assumed was the kitchen as he headed into Jack's room, he was immediately hit by the strong smell of an Omega, 'Yup, definitely Jack's room' Hiccup thought as he entered.  
"What kind of soda do you want?" Jack shouted from the kitchen.  
"Uhh... Cola or Pepsi's fine." Hiccup looked around Jack's room and sat on his neat bed. Jack walked in a few moments later, holding two cans of Coke, he held one out to Hiccup.  
"Thanks" Hiccup replied as he took the can.  
"OverlandWifi." Jack said for, what Hiccup thought, was no reason at all, and looked at Jack puzzled "Wifi password."  
"Ahh..." Hiccup put in the password and began scrolling through his facebook and whatever.  
"So, uhh... Don't disturb me and we should get on fine..." Jack said, staring at his computer.  
"Kay, gotcha" Hiccup replied, not looking up from his mobile as he lay on Jack's bed.  
\---------  
They had been sat in silence for almost half an hour with only the sounds of Jack typing on the keyboard and occasionally clicking. Then, the phone rang.  
"Wait here, don't touch anything," Jack said as he walked to answer it.  
"Don't touch anything," Hiccup said mockingly as he left,"Like I'm gonna listen to an Omega." He immediately started looking around the room, quietly rummaging through drawers when he found a small book.  
He opened it and began reading.  
'February 7th, 2016  
Nothing much happened today. Hiccup behaving normally. Still cute and adorable and hot and sexy and...' The rest of the word were scribbled out.  
Hiccup thought to himself "Wait... Does Jack have a... Crush on me?" He continued flicking through the pages until and came across another entry with peaked his interest.  
'May 14th,2016 (Heat)  
Damn my for heat coming early...I can't sleep... When I do, I have the same recurring dream about him... Only a few more days then I'll be back to normal...' The writing was scribbled and messy and all over the place but Hiccup could still smell the faint smell of an Omega in Heat on the page. He pulled the book up to his nose and inhaled deeply, then quickly tossed the book back where it had been.  
"Why the fuck did I do that?!" He thought to himself "What the fuck's wrong with me today?!"  
He breathed deeply as Jack came back into the room. He could see on Hiccup's face something was wrong, he could smell it too. Hiccup stunk of worry and a slight whiff of fear. Jack didn't tell Hiccup he knew what he did, he just sat back in his chair and continued working.  
After a few minutes of silence. "Should I do something?" Hiccup thought to himself as he stared at Jack's white hair "I mean, I could hint at it... Maybe..?" Hiccup didn't even hear himself say it quietly, but Jack did.  
"Hint at what?" He replied, not looking at Hiccup.  
"Huh?!" Hiccup was panicked, he had said that out loud? "Uhhmm... Nothing...!" He replied quickly..  
Jack sighed and said, "You found my journal, didn't you?"  
"Uhhmmm.... Maybe?"  
Jack sighed, "Well... I guess there's no point in denying it... I really like you Hiccup... I have for a while... And I-" Jack was cut off as he turned around slowly and was assaulted by Hiccups lips on his, his face went bright pink. When Hiccup pulled away Jack had no words.  
"I uh... I didn't mean to... Uuuhhhmmmm... I'm just gonna go...." Hiccup grabbed his things and left immediately.  
Jack sat there, eyes wide before he realized Hiccup had left.  
\---------  
Before Jack got into the school building he was pulled aside by Hiccup, "Don't tell anyone about what happened, or I'll end you."  
"Uhhmm... Okay... Sure..." Jack said looking down.  
Hiccup breathed heavily before pulling Jack's head up and planting a kiss on his forehead.  
"And don't tell anyone about that, now get outta here before someone sees you."  
With that, Jack hurried away into the school building.  
"What the fucks gotten into me..?" Jack said to himself.  
"My guess? You're in love." A mystery voice said.  
"Wha-?! Who's there?!" Jack looked around panicked.  
"It's just me, dufus!" Merida said as she came out of the bushes.  
"You saw that didn't you?"  
"Yup. And being honest, you two would be cute together..." Merida began to walk away, "I won't tell anyone, though, I'm not that bad a friend."  
Hiccup stood there as Merida walked away. "Shit," he said to himself.  
\-----------  
As Jackwas walking to the lunch hall, he had once again been pulled away by Hiccup.  
"So uhh... What's this ab-" Jack was cut off by Hiccup's lips colliding with his. Jack melted into the kiss and opened his mouth, allowing Hiccup's tongue entrance. Hiccup's tongue invaded Jack's mouth, exploring it.  
Hiccup pulled back after a while, "I think I love you..."  
"I think I love you too..." Jack replied.  
Hiccup grabbed Jack and hugged him, they heard a camera shutter.  
"I told ya youse two would be cute," Merida said, putting her phone away.


End file.
